Rise from the Dark
by jiotg
Summary: Something bad happened to one of team Prime, will he be able to live on , or will be be consumed by the darkness . Warning Non-con , violence . Non-con Megatron/Bulkhead , Maybe Optimus/Bulkhead .
1. Chapter 1

**Must read : ****So i have always been interested in this pairing ( Bulkhead/Megatron ) and since i can't see it being anything then non-con , so here it is , i hope you like it . oh and i own nothing transformers related . **

**Warning**** :**** Very important this will be rape and violence , so if you don't like, turn back...still here, alright ,on with the story .**

Megatron kept beating the body under him, his fist hitting his opponent, in the chest, in the face, everywhere he can reach, energon dripping from his knuckles as he raised his fist for another punch, panting heavily, the corners of his mouth lifting in sadistic pleasure . He paused to look at the broken and energon covered body binned under him . He had been wailing on the other for close to fifteen hours and the other mech was still conscious, well close to it considering the tears and wounds the covered the upper half of the other mech.

Megatron found that impressive ,as normally when he beat up a vheicon they offline in under five minutes, but Megatron knew the other was too strong to die easily . The warlord inspected his work closely, the Autobot was filled with dents and tears in the metal leaking energon that flowed from him to the ground below , his right wrist was clearly broken and his left shoulder looked out of place . The Autobot's face was also gravely injured, his face was covered in energon and full of dents, his optics half closed from pain but glaring at the warlord with disgust and helpless rage .

Megatron smirked at his victim , his servo that was not pinning the Autobot down lowered to prod and poke at some of the more painful looking wounds ,eliciting a groan of pain from the beaten mech .

" Well look at you , not as strong as you thought you were huh ?, but then again no one on this planet is stronger than the mighty decepticon leader " .

" Except for Optimus " grunted the wounded mech in defiance before screaming in pain as Megatron tore a piece of a armor off his side .

" Keep it up Autoscum and i will tear you apart piece by little piece " growled Megatron in the face of the other Mech .

" Go ahead , do your worth ".

" You could spare yourself more pain, just tell me where is the Autobot secret base ?" .

" And what then ? , you will let me live ? " said the Autobot sarcastically ,he knew he was dying here, in this cave inside some mountain that he can't remmeber the name of . He knew this was the end of him, he couldn't even lift any of his arms or protect himself from the punches that was raining on almost every part of his frame . If he was to offline, he wouldn't go out as a traitor or a weak mech .

Megatron laughed cruelly " i think we both know you wouldn't be leaving here alive " , then he leaned closer until his face was mere inches from the other and said " but i can make your last few moments alive such agony that you would wish to kill yourself just to escape " . He then sat back straight " it is your choice " .

The Autobot grew silent for a moment then turned his head to the side spiting energon on the ground, clearly indicating his choice . Megatron said darkly " fine by me, i haven't had this much fun in a while , but you will regret your decision soon Bulkhead " .

Bulkhead said nothing just continued to stare at the warlord with as much hate as he could . the thing he really regretted right now was going on that patrol this morning . He was doing fine at base ,hanging out with Miko and the other kids when Ratchet showed up saying that there was some strange readings somewhere in Europe and that he needed someone to look at it .

Arcee immediately pegged off it saying it was her off duty day . and Bumblebee claimed he was in charge of taking the kids home tonight and if he went on patrol , he wouldn't be able to do that , so Bulkhead volunteered to go . He made sure that Miko was not following him before he left . He took some scans of the area and Ratchet told him to scout the place ,see if he can find anything unusual . He was driving through some mountains when he heard the roar of engines and a blast sent him swerving into the side of a mountain. He transformed and turned to face his opponent only to receive a fist to his face and be greeted by darkness .

Bulkhead snapped back from is thoughts when the back of a hand met his cheek with a loud clang .Megatron grabbed his face roughly " no zoning out now , we have a lot ahead of us " smirked Megatron cruelly , making Bulkhead sneer in disgust and he said " Go frag yourself , you overgrown , disgusting pile of scraplets, i ain't gonna tell you anything " .

Megatron face twisted and Bulkhead closed his optics preparing for the next blow , But it didn't come . Bulkhead felt megatron standing up and then he screamed . Megatron had brought his heavy foot on the Autobot's left leg, he brought it down again and again until Bulkhead felt his leg strut breaking in half . he tried not screaming but the pain was too much . Megatron rested the same foot on Bulkhead's right knee , but thankfully he didn't bust it...yet .

" What was that again, Autoscum ? " said Megatron casually , Maybe he should remove the whole leg with his sword, maybe then the Autobot will learn to show some respect , though Megatron . He was enjoying himself greatly despite not getting the answers he so originally wanted . That torture session left him hot and aroused. He was getting excited by every pained sound he pulled from his victim . Megatron looked at the others hips finding only scratches there , well he could make use of the Autobot while he is still online, might even loosen his glossa .

Megatron knelt down again, this time between Bulkhead's legs, he gripped his hips roughly saying " well if you aren't going to talk , i can find other uses for your pathetic aft " . He groped for the others code piece then he teared it showing a depressurized spike and a dry valve .

Bulkhead's Optics widened in panic and he yelled " what the frag are you doing ? " .

"Exactly what it looks like, i am going to use you for all you are good for " . Megatron held the struggling hips down , then he freed his spike and it pressured instantly. bulkhead looked in horror at the large spike in front of him, there is no way all that will fit inside him. He watched as Megatron pumped his length a couple of times before thrusting suddenly inside Bulkhead .

There was a moment of shock before the pain registered .Bulkhead howled as Megatron thrust into his dry valve without stopping, his pace frantic and brutal .Megatron's spike slide back and forth ,using energon to ease it's movement inside the tight passage . The Warlord panted heavily as he forced himself on the other bot . He bent down to lick a trail of energy from Bulkhead's neck to under his left eye . Megatron grinned as Bulkhead cringed in disgust , He used one of his servos to pin The ex-wrecker's head to the ground and force a brutal kiss on him .

Bulkhead screwed his eyes shut as another thrust sent waves of shock through out his frame . He felt as if he was going to be split in half . He was weak and dizzy from all the energon he lost . Bulkhead felt a mouth on his and tried to close his lips but the others glossa pushed past his lips ,exploring him, devouring him . the mouth then shifted to devour his neck next, Biting and sucking any place it can reach .

Bulkhead stared at the rocky ceiling above them, wishing for a miracle or a quick death, anything to escape what was happening around him . His vision swam and as the world dissolved around him , he felt Megatron shudder above him, overloading deep in his abused valve as everything went dark .

**So ,there it is, tell me what you think, i look forward to some reviews . Tell me if i should continue . so please read and review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the next chapter, hope you like .**

Optimus rolled through the ground bridge into the main room of their base . He had just finished his usual patrol around the base's perimeters . The ground bridge closed behind him as he transformed into root form closing the distance between him and Ratchet who was as usual in front of the monitors .

" How are things going Ratchet ? " .

" Fine, fine, Arcee is in her room and Bumblebee is driving the children home as we speak " Muttered Ratchet as he clicked a few buttons in irritation . The action was not lost on Optimus who asked " is something the matter Ratchet ? " .

" Yes, its Bulkhead . He went out on a scouting mission three hours ago...but i can't seem to be able to call him, his signature shows he is still online, but i am unable to locate his exact co-ordinates " .

Optimus frowned in worry but Ratchet waved it off " he is probably in a valley or something, he will be fine " .

" Even though, with the threat of Megatron returning we mustn't take anything lightly. What were his last co-ordinates ? " .

Ratchet pulled up the co-ordinates and optimus told him to open the ground bridge. At that Ratchet protested saying that optimus had just been on patrol and needed to refuel . After some arguing Optimus agreed to refuel before he went out again ,and Ratchet reluctantly agreed .

But as Optimus went to grab a cube ,he couldn't stop the felling of dread that has suddenly grasped a hold of his spark . It was telling him that something major was about to happen .

And he probably won't like it .

* * *

Megatron grunted as he finished deep inside the abused and broken body under him, he stopped for a minute savoring the feeling of the tight walls around him, before withdrawing out. His spike came covered in energon and transfluid. Despite the intense overload, Megatron was still hard, and he thought about sticking it back inside but stopped , it wasn't fun if his victims weren't conscious during it .

Megatron vented as he remembered what led him to this point . He was walking through the halls of the nemesis in a foul mood, Starscream was up to his antics again, the medic was spending most of his time on puffing himself instead of working and the vehicons were all useless . The only one worth his energon in Megatron's optics was Soundwave, why if all his soldiers were as good as soundwave , he would have won the damn war a long time ago .

It seems as if his absence and following coma had made the troops soft, well no more, he was back and his soldiers better start busting their afts off or they might find themselves on the opposite side of his cannon , the vehicons not the officers . As much as it irritates him, there are so few of them on board that he can't spare any of them .

His mussing had led him to the control room where he found Soundwave hard at work monitoring the planet below for any sign of energon . As getting a report from his communication officer he decided to go flying, he was feeling restless and flying was one way for him to relieve boredom , that or beating someone up .

As he was flying ,soundwave informed him of a signal not far from him, so he desided to investigate . He spotted the Autobot known as Bulkhead patrolling alone. Megatron always one to take such chances ,dived behind the Autobot , stircking him down before the other even knew he was in danger . He then dragged him to a nearby cave and forced him to online .

The battle afterward was great, while the other wasn't Optimus Prime, he could take a hit, as well as dish it . The Warlord enjoyed breaking his opponent's frame ,breaking limps and ripping out pieces of armor .

The Worlord was distracted from his thoughts by a groan of pain from the mech under him . I guess it is time for round two .

Bulkhead was in so much pain, everything was either huringt or numb . He felt as if his helm was splitting in half from the pain. He onlined wary optics ,hoping against hope that the last part was dreamed up, that Megatron had beaten him up until he was unconscious, that he wasn't…, but a sharp pain in his valve informed him that it indeed happened.

That he was raped…By the slag maker himself .

Rage and anger grew in his spark ,as well as hopelessness and fear . He always thought he would die a warrior, that he would go away fighting to the last minute , not die beaten up and raped by the most foul creature that ever walked Cybertron . He looked up his optics met the cruel and smirking ones of Megatron and he tried to convey with his optics what his broken fists could not .

"I see you finally woke up, ready to tell me what I want, Autoscum ?" .

" Not..a chance..in the pit " whispered Bulkhead in a pained tone . if Megatron got a hold of their location, it will be over,his team will be hurt, Miko could get hurt or killed.

No, he will die before this happened. Many Autobots chose to die than betray their faction, he is no less than them , If his life was the price for others, for Miko's safety then he will gladly pay it .

"You better..offline me now…because.. you will get nothing..from me " .

Megatron regarded him for a moment , the warlord stroked a servo down Bulkhead's arm saying " I believe you, you Autobots would rather die for others than save your own metal " . He scowled, gripping Bulkhead's broken wrist in a tight hold, which elected a scream from the ex-wrecker .

Megatron let go of the wrist and took hold of Bulkhead's hips again growling " but I promised to make you suffer for your silence and I intend to keep that promise. " .

With that he buried himself in Bulkhead's abused valve once more .

**Well, that is it, please read and review . tell me if you liked it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, at long last. i seemed to have forgotten this fic, or grown lazy about writing it . Anyway here is the new chapter, try to read the conversation between Optimus and Megatron in their voices, it was most entertaining, well hope you enjoy .**

Optimus Prime drove through the ground bridge, the portal closing immediately behind him . He transformed, scanning the area around him for Bulkhead's signature. Optimus sighed in irritation as he found nothing and resolved to walking around, trying to find a physical trace of his whereabouts.

Optimus sighed again, ever since he got back from his patrol, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had taken a hold of his spark and as time progressed, had taken a hold of his entire frame. Is this a sign or something? He feared that something evil is about to happen and if he was in the habit of betting, then his entire money will be on Megatron being behind that.

Optimus stopped in his tracks as he came upon drag marks. Optimus studied them, it looks like something heavy was dragged across the ground. He followed them to a nearby cave where he entered. Halfway through the mountain he heard a sound. It was faint at first, but as he moved forward the sound started to amplify.

Optimus frowned as he heard the clear sound of metal hitting metal. He transformed his right servo into a blaster moving cautiously through the tunnel until he reached a vast room within the cave.

And froze in his tracks.

For the scene in front of him was worse than he ever imagined .

Blank eyes staring at him, staring from a broken and defeated frame. Optimus blinked hoping that this was an illusion, but no, the scene remained the same in front of him. Optimus looked at what the Decepticon leader was doing to one of his own and he snapped.

"noooooooooooooo" .

* * *

Bulkhead was staring blankly at the wall, as the warlord above him thrust ruthlessly into his frame. He had no idea how long the warlord has been going at it or if this was the second or the fifth time he had been violated, everything had become numb; most of his frame doesn't even hurt anymore. He wondered how long it will be until his systems offline again, forever this time. his frame rocked from a deep thrust, and black dots started forming in his vision. In his semi-conscious state, Bulkhead though he heard a voice yelling, a voice like Optimus's, but darkness claimed him before he could confirm whether someone had finally came to rescue him or not.

* * *

Megatron was venting heavily as he thrust as hard as he could inside the frame laying under him. It would be a shame that his good time will come to an end soon, for Megatron felt the frame under him was close to off-lining. Megatron gave a deep thrust as he though on what to do with the frame afterward, he could leave it to rust here, alone and forgotten, or…Meagtron smirked at that, he could throw the broken frame at Optimus's pedes next time they meet, yes it will be priceless to watch his expression .

Megatron Vented again, he was so close, a couple more thrusts and he will be do….

"Noooooooooooo" .

Just as he heard that voice he felt a mighty force slam into him from the side knocking him off his victim, followed by a punch to the stomach ,so strong that it knocked him into the wall of the cave .

The warlord stood up facing his opponent ,he almost laughed at seeing Optimus standing guard in front of the other autobot , his swords drawn, mask down and the most scourging look he ever seen directed at him .He hadn't seen the Prime this livid since tiger pax * , quickly he forced his spike behind his panel before drawing his blade as well .

" Well, Well, look who finally showed up, and here i though you had gotten lost or something, well i am afraid you a little too late, see the party is over..almost over" said Megatron pointing with his blade to Bulkhead " He is still alive, if barley " .

Optimus stiffened and took a fighting stand " what you did was evil beyond belief Megatron " .

" Oh spare me the lecture, it isn't the first time i did that, yet you seem to get shocked every time, your soft spark never failed to disgust me " spat Megatron in a sneering tone .

Tension was high in the air as both enemies was charging for a fight. Megatron was baiting Optimus into attacking first, and optimus was trying to steel his nerves and control himself, that is until Megatron opened his mouth again.

" You know Optimus, this isn't even one of my worse attackes, i think i even went a little easy on Bulkhead here " gestured the warlord to the beaten and still frame behind Optimus.

" Easy ? " whispered Optimus in a barley there controlled voice .

" I could sent you the recording i took earlier if you like, after all you are hardly going to get anything out of him...after i am finished with him of course " .

Frag control,though Optimus as he charged Megatron, the warlord meeting him halfway, their swords clashing **( i am not good with fight scenes, sorry in advance )** ,Optimus brought down his other sword but his arm was caught by Megatron who then gave him a helmbutt breaking them apart . They clashed one more, sparks flying, the sound of metal hitting metal filled the cave as the two enemies fought once more, one for destruction while the other for protection .

" I will kill you " yelled Optimus, jumping back to avoid being stabbed in the side, his bald making an attempt to behead the decepticon leader once more .

Megatron blocked the attack " how violent of you Optimus, all that for a single trooper ", oh how he loved railing him up, " are you mad that i attacked him...or that i fragged him ? ", he knew it was an unlikely thing but he continued " i would have offered to share if a i knew..but you see i hate sharing" laughed Megatron .

" Why him ? Why did you hurt him like that ? " .

" I was in the mood, he was there, beside i always loved breaking Wreckers, they are the ones who last the longest you know " smirked Megatron glancing at the still frame of the ex-wrecker who Optimus had kept behind him through out the fight " Shame he doesn't have much time left, i would have loved to ride that aft one more time " .

This seemed to be the final straw for the Prime who changed his swords into blasters shooting at the cave above Megatron . What the Prime didn't count on was the strength of the ceiling, as by the third shot half the ceiling collapsed on top of them . That left only a few seconds for Optimus to cover Bulkhead's frame as the ceiling collapsed on top of them all .

*** Tiger Pax : did i write that right ?, it is the battle that Megatron crushed Bumblebee's voice box, i think it was one of the worst battles in their history .**

**well, this is it, hope you like it, so comment below then and tell me what you like, i am in a bit of writer's block, so if there is anything you want to read in this story, write it in a review please .**


End file.
